


Till Death do us Part?

by kdm13



Series: Death in the Family [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, I wanted him in this fic and I love that theory gosh darn it, M/M, Multi, Silver Dragon Angus, There is death but it's still got a happy ending, dragon!angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: Death comes for all of us. Even those it considers family.Taako's time is up.





	Till Death do us Part?

It's the last day. They can all feel it. It may not truly be the end, but it's the beginning of it. The souls of the dead can't stay in the Astral Plane forever. They stayed for a while until they were ready to be cycled through. The exceptions being servants of the Raven Queen and the like.

The Reapers Three gather around Taako's bed. Lup sits by one side holding his hand, Kravitz at the other brushing the elf’s hair from his face, and Barry takes a spot at the foot of the bed.

Angus keeps switching between sitting in a nearby chair and pacing the room. There would have been more visitors, but this is a family affair. Taako doesn't do emotions for the public.

There's fighting, because of course there is. Taako is Barry's best friend and Kravitz’s husband and Lup's heart. They all want to lead him away from this plane.

Of course, all the actual figuring it out had been done before they arrived. Lup has the honors. A little bedside banter helps lighten the mood. Bring a smile to Taako's face. Let him know that they love him, but they'll be fine. Don't worry. They got this.

“I know I'm amazing but there's enough to go around,” Taako jokes. Of course they can't all take him. That's leaving Angus behind all alone and is expressly forbidden. Angus is not allowed to be alone like Taako had been. He deserves better than that.

The visit stretches on. Angus is sitting again. Clutching an old book he refuses to get lost in until he needs it. He's not willing to miss this. He missed the death of his grandpa and refuses to miss another goodbye. Especially one as important as this.

Taako looks at his free hand. It looks far emptier than his right, but only because the only jewelry he's worn on it in centuries contains far more importance than all the rest he owns. The intricate carvings had been enchanted to never fade. Today, it's made of sapphire.

Taako's hand shakes as he raises it to cup Kravitz's cheek. Kravitz smiles and grabs it with his own to steady it. “Hey babe, remember our vows?”

Kravitz nods, but yeah. Yeah, it's time, isn't it. But there's just enough time for one. Last. Kiss.

Taako squeezes Lup's hand, and she squeezes his back. And the world may fade but they don't let go. The light fades from Taako's eyes and they _keep not letting go._

Lup shifts from physical to incorporeal with the ease that comes from hundreds of years of practice while working for the Raven Queen, and pulls Taako off the bed. “Are you ready for one last trip?”

“You kidding? You're not getting rid of Taako that easy. Lead the way, Lulu. Where do I sign up?”

“I guess this is goodbye, sir.” Shit. The kid’s back to formalities. Can't have that. Taako looks towards the voice. At the sad face of ~~his apprentice~~ ~~the dragon in the room~~ ~~his adopted son~~ _Angus._

“Not yet, it isn't. I'll see you after orientation, Ango.” No response. Right, he's a ghost now. Complete with involuntary invisibility. “Shit. Can one of you pass the message along to dragon boy? The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back. Tell him to take care of my body, too. He knows the drill.” The had been over it a few years back when Ren had made the trip. A reminder that while elves live a long time, it's not forever.

“You know, four is a symbol of death in several of the planar systems we traveled through. It's uh, it's fitting.” Barry J Bluejeans, everyone. Hoarder of useless facts.

“Nerd alert!” Lup teases.

“I'm _your_ nerd.”

“Hell yeah you are!” Lup goes in for a kiss while still holding Taako's hand. A promise to return.

Meanwhile, Taako blows another kiss to Kravitz. “Death can't part _us,_ babe! I'll see you in five!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: okay I'm gonna write a fic about the birthday celebrations of Taako and Lup when they stayed with their aunt. 
> 
> Also me: but what if I write about Taako dying instead?
> 
> I don't even remember what inspired this fic but I'd like to thank that one post on tumblr that says to write three sentences of your current project if you see it for helping me finish this.


End file.
